


I Am Here

by ceruleanhail



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Ojiro Aran, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nesting (Preparation), Omega Kita Shinsuke, Omega Verse, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceruleanhail/pseuds/ceruleanhail
Summary: Kita Shinsuke is about to go into heat. Ojiro Aran offers his assistance.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran
Comments: 36
Kudos: 216
Collections: Kita Birthday week 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MonochromeDreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonochromeDreams/gifts).



> Written for Kita Week, Day 3 Prompt: Team & Care
> 
> Also doubles as a (belated) birthday gift to [MonochromeDreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonochromeDreams)! Thank you for the inspiration. uwu
> 
> Credits to  
> [volleydorkscentral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleydorkscentral) for beta-ing  
> [Otpismyoxygen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otpismyoxygen) for the many pushes  
> [Ugaytsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ugaytsu) for the endless well of support
> 
> (They're all brilliant writers of their own, be sure to check them out~ uwu)
> 
> (Special thanks to my cousin for cheering me on, I'm sorry I couldn't use your super raunchy 80s title ideas; 'My Heated Omega Genes Is Thirsty' and 'The Hot Rods of Alphadom' are very remarkable.)
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> Update (11/11): This fic is written under the assumption that Aran has an elder sister. As this fic is written prior to new information's release, I have decided (after some consideration) to go ahead with this alternative hc instead of rewriting.

It is a conversation that just happens one day, because Kita Shinsuke is being unusually stubborn and Ojiro Aran wants to get to the bottom of this. Two years of walking home together has built a bond between them, so they’re both comfortable enough to discuss various topics, even ones that are usually intimate. A recent event raises Aran’s curiosity, leading him to ask a few questions on Shinsuke’s heats (provided that he’s comfortable, of course).

This leads to the current discussion:

“You’re telling me you’re passing your heats alone!?” 

“It’s not impossible, although I’m curious as to why you think otherwise.” If these are words from another, it would have been sarcasm, but Shinsuke is looking at Aran with genuine interest to understand his thoughts. Shinsuke, showing interest in him…? _Romantically? Hah, Aran, surely you jest…_

Aran swallows, shaking his head in hopes to get rid of stray thoughts. _Focus, Aran._ “But it’s tough, isn’t it? Heat medication isn't perfect, yeah? I heard it may require many return trips to the doctor to discuss and find the right alternatives, not to mention there's just a whole lot to take…”

“I have been returning monthly for check-ups and medication adjustment, but it seems that my body has developed some form of tolerance to the medication. As you have witnessed, even my suppressants have stopped working.”

Oh, Aran has witnessed this; last week there had been an incident among the Inarizaki High vball team when Shinsuke's heat came early. As soon as everyone caught a whiff of his thickened scent, team betas Oomimi and Akagi immediately fussed over Shinsuke by making sure he was at least sitting or lying down, while the rest of the Alphas formed a protective circle around the three of them. Not even Coach Kurosu could get them to budge, no, none of them would move until Shinsuke’s grandmother arrived at school to fetch him home.

After Shinsuke left, Aran regretted for their barbaric behavior, but Atsumu was adamant that they had done the right thing. All alphas got a scolding from the coach, though one could say it quite half-hearted because, in some ways, Inarizaki VBC is a pack… and none could really fault them for trying to protect their Leader of the Pack. 

“Have you tried support groups for this, Shinsuke?” Aran asks. 

“Grandma is a traditionalist. She would prepare for my wedding if I bring an alpha home.”

“There are beta options-”

“It’s fine. I’m not entirely comfortable with strangers either.”

_What about me?_ Aran wants to ask, but what comes out is “What about the team then? Would you be more comfortable with us taking care of you?”

“I don’t want to involve others with a burden that should be my own to bear.”

“Whoa whoa, hold it right there!” Aran exclaims in disbelief, and their walk comes to a halt as he puts himself in front of Shinsuke so that they were eye-to-eye. “Firstly, what burden? Omega heats and Alpha ruts are widely accepted as something natural! It’s common to request an Alpha relative or friend to help. In fact, research has shown that physical touch is known to be healthier too!” 

“You quoting research papers on me now, Aran?” Shinsuke looks amused.

“Just telling ya what I learned from my sister! The articles she shares are pretty handy, y’know, but that’s beside the point.” Aran takes a deep breath, knows that what he’s about to say is required to be said, knows that he has to stand firm because Shinsuke needs to hear this. “The point is this: when Atsumu was sick, ya gave him an earful for not taking care of his health properly. Now I’m telling you to do the same because those dark eye-bags you get after heat sure ain’t natural.”

The lack of a quick retort is a testament on how painful his heats had been.

“Shinsuke…”

“… My recent heats have been tough,” Shinsuke finally admits. “Grandma has been worried too.”

“No one likes to see their loved ones suffer.” (' _I don’t want to see you suffer,' Aran thinks.)_ “Talk to her about alternatives, Shinsuke, she may come around to it.”

“Perhaps.”

“But it’s not really just about your grandmother, isn’t it? It’s something else.” The surprise in Shinsuke’s eyes makes Aran smile. “Hey, give me some credit. The years of knowing each other aren’t for nothing.”

Shinsuke does not reply, and Aran gives him time, knowing that some things are difficult to share. He releases a calming scent to let Shinsuke know that he is here, willing to wait, and that it is okay to not answer, he understands.

It takes a while for Shinsuke to admit, “There will come a time where we would be pursuing our career. I want to be able to live independently, without being a bother to anyone.”

“Is it a bother to take care of the volleyball team?” Aran asks.

Shinsuke shakes his head. “It’s my responsibility as a team captain.”

“Then think of it this way,” Aran meets Shinsuke’s gaze firmly, in hopes to convey how serious he was, “as an alpha and as someone who cares for you, it’s my responsibility to take care of you, too. It’s an ingrained instinct, it’s nature, and it’s why everyone in the team protected you last week. Besides, adulthood isn’t just about doing your own thing, it’s also about knowing when to ask for help. Just like volleyball, yeah, life be like that too. So, Shinsuke, you can count on us too, yeah?” _You can count on_ me _._

Aran recognizes that blank expression on Shinsuke’s face—he saw it once when Shinsuke got his captain jersey—Shinsuke is processing his words, Shinsuke is considering... _ah, he’s gonna laugh next, isn't he?_

Yet, instead of a laugh, a radiant smile breaks out from Shinsuke’s face. “That is true. Like how we rely on each other in volleyball, we as humans do depend on each other and would never stop. Thank you for the reminder, Aran.” Shinsuke pats at his arm. “Let’s grab some bubble tea on the way, my treat.”

The spot on his arm that Shinsuke pats grows overly warm, it spreads to his chest, his head. It makes him feel a little fuzzy. He finds that he can't stop the warmth, and looking at Shinsuke only increases it.

Shinsuke, who still has that smile on his face, who makes sure their pace evenly matches. 

If Shinsuke is the world, then his smile would be gravity, because Aran could not stop gravitating around Shinsuke.

_… Ahh, he really has it bad for him, huh…_

* * *

Jealousy clings to Aran today.

He is aware, and he hates it.

Because Kita Shinsuke deserves the world. Because Kita Shinsuke deserves all the care and love.

That is why Aran curbs it.

Because Shinsuke has chosen to be vulnerable for once, which is why Oomimi and Akagi are fussing over him in the changing room.

“-and this tea lessens the pain for heat.” Oomimi is going through the contents in a recycle bag before handing it to Shinsuke. “Here, my mother sends her regards by the way.”

Shinsuke accepts the bag with a bow. “Ren, I appreciate it. Please send my gratitude to your mother.”

“Please, Shinsuke, I’m sure my mother would say you don’t have to be so courteous.”

“Ya guys are being so domestic!” Aran tries to tease, but jealousy clings like a sludge in the stomach.

Oomimi and Shinsuke had always been close, being in the same class and also sharing responsibilities between captain and vice-captain. Aran tries not to think of the depth of their relationship, tries not to think at them being on first name basis…

( _Irrational, irrational, Shinsuke is on first name basis with them third years anyways_ )

“Here ya go, that’s my favourite tee!” Akagi hands Shinsuke the clothing item with a grin.

“That’s too precious…” Shinsuke says with a slight frown. “Would that really be okay, Michinari?”

“Uhuh, you’re preparing early, right? Our scents aren’t as strong as alphas and omegas, so I picked something that’s really me instead!”

Jealousy tightens around his chest like an unrelenting cobra.

_C’mon, Aran, Akagi isn’t even an alpha._

_Does it matter?_

People are caring for Shinsuke, he should be happy.

He is happy.

He clenches his fist. It is hard to not feel salty when Shinsuke calls for Oomimi and Akagi’s assistance but not his.

( _Is it because Aran is an alpha?_ )

The door slides open and the second years enter with their usual commotion. Aran tenses, though he reminds himself that, alphas they may be, they are part of the pack. Ugh, why does he feel so… restless and antsy today? It’s not like he has a rut coming…

“Good afternoon, _senpais_ ,” Osamu greets, and all the second years pause, perhaps sensing something different. “What are you guys up to?”

“Is it Kita-san’s birthday?” Gin asks, looking at the things that Shinsuke is carrying.

“We’re just giving him some supplies,” Oomimi explains.

“For nesting?” Suna asks, his gaze rests at the bag and jacket on Shinsuke’s arms.

Shinsuke nods. “Indeed, my heat comes within the week but it never hurts to prepare early.”

“You can have my clothes, Kita-san!” Atsumu quickly offers, stripping off his school jacket immediately.

“Ew, your sweaty jacket?” Osamu wrinkles his nose. “At least get something clean for Kita-san, will ya?”

“Shut up, Samu! I barely wore it today! And I don’t stink like ya! Here, Kita-san!”

“Thank you, Atsumu.”

Jealousy, it burns again when Shinsuke accepts Atsumu’s jacket. _An alpha’s jacket._ His blood simmers.

“I could bring something tomorrow, Kita-san,” Gin says. “Maybe we could ask the first years to pitch in too.”

“Only if it’s not too much trouble,” Shinsuke says. “Not everyone may be comfortable with their clothing article to be used as a nest, after all.”

“Eh, trust me, Shinsuke, the others would be honored if it’s you.” Akagi grins.

“Kita-san, wouldn’t it be better if you get our clothing articles later?” Suna asks. “The stronger scent would help too, yes?”

“It would if I am to spend my heat alone. I don’t intend to this time.”

Shinsuke’s answer to Suna evokes a mixture of emotions and a strange heat in Aran’s chest. It’s good that Shinsuke has managed to talk to his grandmother, and is taking steps to improve his heat experience… but… to imagine Shinsuke with someone else… to imagine another person touching him-

-Aran snaps back to reality as Suna leans his full weight against his back. The second years seem to be in the midst of a banter, for Suna was saying, “I’d want Aran to take care of me. At least he can carry _his_ own weight and _mine_.”

“Uh-huh, I bet Aran could cook rice too,” Gin says as he joins Suna on Aran’s back.

“I-I could make porridge!” Atsumu shouts as he somehow appears and plops his head on Aran’s shoulder.

“Bold of you to say that when that was overcooked rice, you dumbass.” Osamu, too, pops out of nowhere and plops his head on Aran’s other shoulder.

“G-Guys, you’re killing me with your weight here!” Aran pretends to fall— does tumble… and it becomes a bit of playful roughhousing between them.

All pauses when Kita clears his throat. “Practice is starting soon, so don’t be late.”

“Yes, sir!” the alphas salute on the ground.

“So, Kita-san, about that idea…” Osamu asks, and Aran wonders _What idea_? Damn, just what did he miss?

Kita nods, a rare smile forming on his face. “That’s fine. It pleases me to know that my teammates are both amazing and caring. I’d be happy to make a nest out of everyone’s clothing.”

With that, Kita leaves the changing room. As the door closes after his departure, everyone collectively sighs in relief… and Aran notices the attention on him.

“What?”

“Aran-kun, I’m sorry,” Atsumu immediately faces him, head bowing. “I just wanted to serve, I swear I’m not stealing your mate…”

“Wait, what?”

“I mean, your relationship with Kita-san is not our business, but watch yourself, okay?” Gin says, patting Aran’s back before standing up. “Right, time to prep!”

“I’m not bumping backs with you again if you screw up.” Suna says in a hushed tone, standing up and making his way to his locker.

“Just know that we respect you, Aran-kun. Still do. Always do.” Osamu gives him a thumbs-up before dragging Atsumu along to prepare.

...

Aran looks at the third year betas that remain. “I can never clear my name on this, can I?”

“You can’t blame them for thinking what they’re thinking, especially when you almost went _red_ ," Akagi seems amused. "What’s got you so worked up anyway?”

“I— nothing.” Aran looks away.

“Are you going to lose it if any of us gets near Shinsuke?” Trust Oomimi to be direct. “Because it’s going to be a problem if you are.”

“Ugh, no, I…” Aran clenches his hand. “I'm sorry for my earlier behavior. It was stupid.”

“You’re stupidly in love with Shinsuke, we know.” Oof, ruthless, Akagi.

“I just… didn’t expect him to have found someone.” Aran wants to bury himself into a hole for the admission, but he owes it to them to be honest. "The news just took me by surprise."

Except Akagi looks at him with a blank expression. What, did he not catch what Shinsuke said?

Oomimi, on the other hand, seems to understand. “Aran, Shinsuke has always been precise with words, don’t you agree?”

"Yeah?"

“Did he say he’d found someone to spend his heat with?”

_“It would if I am to spend my heat alone. I don’t intend to this time.”_

“... Oh.”

“It’s why the second years insist on providing clothes for nesting, y’know,” Akagi says. “Sure, they wanna make sure Shinsuke is comfy, but it’s also to let whomever Shinsuke brought to know he has a pack too. Perhaps they’d even offer to stay with him during heat, but…"

But the second years are well-aware of Aran’s feelings for Shinsuke, and respect him enough to keep a distance. They didn’t have to, considering that Shinsuke isn’t even mated, that things between them are not official and perhaps one-sided. If only he had kept a better leash on his feelings… Aran sighs. “But I screwed up, I know.”

“Hah! Your wrath may be one of the reasons, but no. Did you even see how Shinsuke acted? The fact that he’s even accepting help is a miracle itself...”

Before Aran could process Akagi’s words, Oomimi continues quickly, “But it doesn’t change the fact that we’re still worried. So Aran, could you perhaps talk to Shinsuke later?”

“Huh? Why me? Why can’t you both do it?”

“Because the ever-so-reserved captain seemed to have changed his mind on his heat after a conversation with you,” Oomimi says. “We know this because he mentioned your name, so if there’s anyone who could get him to talk, it’s you.”

* * *

Practice ended earlier today.

The rest of his teammates are quick to depart with none of their usual dilly-dallying. Shinsuke stays— as always— to finish up his cleaning ritual. As a form of penance for his earlier behavior, Aran assists Shinsuke’s ritual in cleaning up the locker room. They got everything done before the sun starts setting, which is plenty of time for a bubble tea trip.

Their journey is relatively quiet, with Aran internally debating how to start the topic. 

“Shinsuke-”

“Aran-”

They both share a gaze.

Aran looks away, feeling his cheeks flushed. “You go first.”

“I’d prefer hearing from you first,” Shinsuke replies, with a tinge of amusement in his tone, “for what I’m about to say next may render you quite speechless.”

Aran winces. “It’s a lecture, isn’t it?”

“Why would you think it is?”

“Because I behaved badly back in the locker room?”

“A little tumbling between alphas is nothing to apologize for. In fact, it’s good to see that you get along with the second years. I admire that.”

It is a relief to know that Shinsuke did not detect his emotional spikes earlier, but his last three words leave Aran a little tongue-tied. “Oh, well, they are a handful but they’re good children.” _Children? They’re only one year younger! Good going, Aran!_

“Indeed, though I must admit I sometimes feel envious at how comfortable they are with you.” The slight wistfulness in Shinsuke’s tone makes Aran turn. Shinsuke’s expression is carefully blank, but his eyes are slightly downcast.

“Well, it is safe to say they are comfortable with you too, considering how they’re eager to pitch in clothing to your nest.” Aran reminds, pushing down that twinge of jealousy because Shinsuke’s feelings will always come first.

“… You’re right, they are.” Shinsuke’s softened expression was well-worth it. “I am grateful for their offer.”

Aran smiles. “And I am glad that you’re comfortable accepting help now.”

“It’s all thanks to you.” Shinsuke glances back at him. “The talk we had, it allowed me to gain some new insights.” Then, a bit haltingly. “I was advised by my doctor to forgo heat medication, for anything stronger may be harmful to my body. I cannot risk that. If the end journey of a healthy body requires the process of relying on others, then I’d have to get used to it.”

“And there’s nothing wrong with relying on people for this, you know that, right?”

“… Yes.” Despite his positive reply, Aran could see his hesitation. 

Is that what Akagi meant? Shinsuke is not a martyr, he has always been straightforward when it comes to any assistance required (which is not often), but he is oddly reserved when it comes to his heat cycles. One cannot really say he’s conservative or shy considering that he had, at one point, discussed ruts with their alpha teammates before (and even gave them care packages pre-rut, with a penned note that Aran admittedly still keeps). The hesitance towards his cycle just feels like a clash of Shinsuke’s character that Aran could not help but wonder if-

“So, what is it that you want to speak with me about?” Shinsuke asks, interrupting Aran from his reverie.

“Oh, uh, have you found someone to help you through your heat?”

“No. Are you offering?” Shinsuke’s tone is teasing, summoning butterflies in Aran’s stomach.

_Oh well, no time like the present._ Aran swallows. “I am.”

Shinsuke blinks, surprised. “Oh?”

Aran takes a deep breath. “Shinsuke, I’d like to help you through your heat.”

“Why?”

“Because I care for you.”

“As a friend?”

_‘As something more’_ are three simple words that would have made his feelings clear, but Aran is human and humans stumble. So instead of boldly confessing his feelings, Aran freaks out, looks away, and starts rambling, “An alpha being near may help. I could scent you, hold your hand, or even just give you a massage. My sister often claims how my presence elevates the pain. So, how about it?”

“I refuse.”

The rejection hurts like a sword that stabs through his chest. Aran tries to smile, though he could feel his lips trembling. “I understand-”

“No, you don’t.”

“Huh?” Aran meets Shinsuke’s gaze.

“Aran,” Shinsuke says, his voice soft. “I like you. Romantically.”

Concise. Straight-to-the-point.

“I appreciate your offer, but I cannot accept it with a clear conscience because... I don’t think I can hold myself back from you.”

Shinsuke’s gaze is burning with desire, looking as if he could devour him. The intensity is akin to an alpha, and Aran briefly wonders if that is how an omega would feel if an alpha would wield their scent as pressure… and it rouses his alpha’s instinct, his chest burns back in equal intensity to claim this omega his own.

The spell breaks when Shinsuke looks away, gaze down… and Aran knows that he screwed up yet again for taking too long to answer. 

“However, it’s alright if you don’t feel the same,” Shinsuke says, with a smile so wistful it wrenches Aran’s heart. “I’m sorry for making you uncomfortable. We can part here. I’ll see you at practice tomorrow.”

“Wait, Shinsuke!” Aran grabs Shinsuke’s arm. “I like you too! As in, I-wanna-date-you kind!” He waits for Shinsuke to look at him before continuing, “I offered to help because I can’t bear the thought of any other alphas touching you! It makes me antsy when the boys offer their clothing for nesting… I was so jealous because you asked Ren and Michinari for help but not me.” 

“I didn’t because I’d wanted to ask you to accompany me through my heat, but you beat me to it,” Kita said, lowering his gaze though a shy smile was forming. “When you offered, I… couldn’t help but want to know whether our feelings align. I just had the sudden thought that it would not have been fair to your kindness should I not verbalize my true feelings.”

“Well, I’ve liked you for a while now.” Aran slowly turns Shinsuke around, placing both of his hands on his shoulders. “If you’d allow me, I would like to court you.”

“That is… surprisingly traditional of you,” says Shinsuke. Courting is deemed an antiquated practice, one that people these days feel “excessive” due to its many procedures.

“You’re not the only one with an old-fashioned family.” Aran grins, though he turns solemn after. “I want to do things right with you, Shinsuke. You don’t have to say yes now, but… I hope you’d allow me to court you through your heat.”

“Then I am in your hands, both figuratively and literally it seems,” Shinsuke replies, covering Aran’s hands with his. “As I am yours, you would be mine.” 

Aran takes hold of Shinsuke’s hands, caresses them, and gently brings them to his lips. “I am yours.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kita's heat begins.  
> Aran tries his best  
> Oomimi supports behind-the-scenes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits to [volleydorkscentral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleydorkscentral) for beta-ing, again.
> 
> Small thanks to LuKiyo for the reminder that every fic has a reader waiting.

It is a Friday morning when Aran receives a text from Shinsuke that informs him that he is in heat. 

While Shinsuke has assured Aran that it is alright to come after practice, Aran could barely concentrate in his classes. Several flubs on Aran’s play during practice cause Coach Kurosu to dismiss him early. 

“Sorry for dragging you down like this, Oomimi.” Aran laments in sorrow.

“It’s fine, Aran,” Oomimi replies good-naturedly, holding up a hand in assurance. “It just means Shinsuke will be getting some relief early, and doesn’t that make you feel better?”

“It does, but I still feel terrible about practice. Is there anything I can do to make up for it?”

“You could help carry some of these bags.”

“Oh, yes, of course.”

Aran takes over a few of the plastic bags that Oomimi is carrying, bags that contain food and supplies for Shinsuke’s heat.

Last week, Shinsuke had asked Aran if they could request Oomimi’s assistance in seeing him through his heat. It is more for his grandmother’s benefit, Shinsuke had said, to have Oomimi assist with the caretaking and also distract his grandmother from any worries. 

Aran had mixed feelings with the arrangement initially; their new relationship status made him protective and reluctant to share the Inarizaki captain with anyone. His alpha’s instinct considers Oomimi a threat due to the close bond the beta and his lover share. It had taken lots of reassurances from Kita for him to be comfortable with the idea of Oomimi being present. 

However, all doubts are cast aside, replaced only with guilt; Oomimi had also requested to depart early with him. Aran could not help but feel that he is dragging a fellow teammate down due to his mistakes. 

“Oh, what would Shinsuke say if he knew the coach sent us away because I couldn’t concentrate…” Aran continues his lamenting. “I’m the court captain, I’m supposed to be better than this…”

“It gives the second years a chance to take the lead and the first years to practice, at least. The mantle would soon fall to them after all. Besides, Michinari will watch over them too, so it will be fine.”

“I just… I feel agitated after knowing that Shinsuke has been going through his heats alone.”

“Of course you do, you love him.”

Aran whips his head towards Oomimi. “He told you?”

“No, but I figured Shinsuke wouldn’t have asked me to come if you’re assisting him as a friend. Congratulations, by the way.”

“Oh, thanks, it still feels very surreal, y’know? That Shinsuke returned my feelings…” Aran feels a smile creeping to his lips as he rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment. “He entrusts himself to me, I… want to make him feel that his trust isn’t misplaced.”

“Shinsuke will be fine because he has you, Aran.” Oomimi reassures him. “Our captain has been doing well on his own so far, but he does better with you.”

“Aww shucks, that’s high praise, Oomimi. I just want to do as much as I can to alleviate his pain. I’ve read that it hurts a lot.”

“Ah, transitioning from medication to physical can be a rough experience, but perhaps you could try this...”

It turns out Oomimi is very knowledgeable and experienced, having helped an alpha younger sister and an omega younger brother in his household. Being a beta, he is not affected by the powerful scents and instincts, so he works to make his presence a great comfort to all in learning how to care for his siblings through their heat/rut. Aran has never helped a male omega, his only experience in caring for an omega is guarding his sister’s door, so he values Oomimi’s advice. Sex education at school is quite inadequate despite having strict measures in scent control, so many rely on self-research and/or household traditions, but even household traditions may vary greatly. They trade hands-on experience as well as what they know, though Aran finds himself learning much more from Oomimi. The more they discuss, the more Aran’s respect grows for that thin-face man.

“Gosh, you’re good at this!” Aran shakes his head after listening to Oomimi’s lecture on glands.

“Not at all, I learn a lot from our discussion too,” Oomimi replies modestly.

“Shinsuke is lucky to have you watching out for him.” Perhaps in the past, Aran would have felt jealousy stabbing in his chest, but at this moment he feels only relief and gratitude.

“We’re all lucky to have Shinsuke, who’s always watching out for us.”

“That is true,” Aran chuckles, “but you shouldn’t sell yourself short either, _vice-captain_.”

“Neither should you, _court captain_.” 

* * *

Shinsuke’s grandmother greets them kindly, though Aran could feel the stress and worry emanating from the elder. Watching how Oomimi soothes the elderly woman, Aran realizes that Shinsuke speaks the truth—that Oomimi’s appearance is indeed for his grandmother’s benefit. After handing some fever patches and wet wipes to Aran, the normally-quiet man distracts Shinsuke’s grandmother by asking directions to the kitchen.

Aran makes his way to Shinsuke’s room. He slides the door open, only to be greeted by Shinsuke’s scent. It’s so thick and sweet it makes his skin bristle and his mind momentarily hazy. _Yes, yes, he smells good. Mine to savour, to domina- No!_ Aran shakes off his urges as he enters.

Shinsuke is a tiny figure beneath the nest of clothing articles and blanket, almost resembling a burrito with only a tiny tuft of silver peeking out at the edge. Aran puts his school bag down and opens the window, allowing some of the air to clear before approaching his futon.

“Shinsuke, I am here,” Aran says, putting the patch and wipes aside as he places a hand on the wrapped bundle.

There is movement on the bed, and Shinsuke’s golden eyes peek from underneath the blanket. His face flushed from heat, a fever patch on his forehead. 

“Aran.” Shinsuke’s face lit into a smile, albeit a tired one. “You’re early.”

Aran attempts a lie: “Y-Yeah, coach released us early…” 

“You must have gotten into trouble because you’re too worried. I’m sorry.” Of course Shinsuke would see through him.

“Stop, I’m supposed to be the one worried about you.” Aran brushes Shinsuke’s hair from his forehead and notices the bag under his eyes. “You look tired. Have you not been able to sleep?”

“No, my body feels too sore to sleep.”

“And wrapping yourself helped?” He traces Shinsuke’s cheeks gently.

“The scent of everyone is comforting.” Shinsuke’s eyes droop as he nuzzles against Aran’s palm, he looks almost like a satisfied fox.

Aran strokes his cheeks tenderly for a few more times before he clears his throat. “I am going to take care of you, okay?”

“Okay.”

“I would like to scent you, but it would require removing your layers. Would you be fine with that?”

“Yes.”

Aran peels off his fever patch, slowly peels away the clothing articles from Shinsuke, setting them aside. He reaches towards the end and… breathes in sharply, cheeks flushing for a very simple reason: Shinsuke is wearing his T-shirt. It is overly baggy on Shinsuke’s small frame, but he finds it both adorable and arousing.

“Shinsuke,” Aran groans, resting his head on Shinsuke’s chest, “you’re killing me.”

“That’s a pity, we barely started.” Aran could hear the smile in Shinsuke’s voice.

Aran nuzzles and kisses between his chest. “Would you prefer the shirt off?”

“Only if yours are off too.”

And with that, both of their shirts are off. They lay down, just cuddling with each other. Aran wraps an arm around Shinsuke’s hip, another stroking his back as he releases his scent. Shinsuke clings to him tightly, body slightly trembling.

“Is it cold?” Aran shifts the covers onto Shinsuke.

“No.”

“Do you still hurt all over?”

“It hurts some.”

Referring back to his discussion with Oomimi, Aran says, “I am going to touch your glands, is that alright?”

“Go ahead.”

Aran moves his fingers from Shinsuke’s back to the back of his neck, he touches the glands on his neck lightly and feels Shinsuke’s body tenses.

“Does it hurt?” Aran asks.

“No, it feels… strange, but not bad. Overall comforting.” Shinsuke burrows his face into Aran’s shoulder. “Continue, please.”

Aran continues stroking Shinsuke’s neck slowly, making gentle circles. Oomimi had said to take his time and allow Shinsuke’s body to get used to his scent, so Aran is going as slowly and as gently as he can, focusing mostly on scenting and massaging the glands on Shinsuke’s neck, wrists, the back of his thighs. The tension in Shinsuke’s body slowly ebbs away, though it is followed by an unexpected development of him humping against Aran.

“Shinsuke?” Aran whispers into his ears, amused. “Do you want me to help you?”  
  


“Mm...?” Shinsuke replies sleepily, his eyes remain closed though he does not stop moving.

Aran slides into Shinsuke’s briefs, noting how damp it is when he palms his erection. “May I?”

Shinsuke shudders at the touch, though he continues to hump into his hands. “Please, alpha.”

_Alpha_ . A simple word that sends a spike of warmth into Aran’s groin. Shinsuke’s scent grows thicker too, it tempts Aran’s instinct to let go. To fuck Shinsuke and knot him, to fill him with his seed, to mark Shinsuke as his. _No, no, reel it in, Aran._ After removing Shinsuke’s damp briefs, Aran runs his hands around his erection before- “Oh, look at you,” he says, probing his fingers into his soaking rim. “So wet down there.”

It does not give him the desired effect, for upon hearing this, Shinsuke shrinks away from him. “M’sorry, Aran,” Shinsuke whimpers, visibly distressed. “I’m sorry for the mess, I’m-”

“Shhh, shhh.” Aran quickly releases a heavy, comforting scent to combat the distress as he draws the omega into his embrace again. “Nothing bad about being wet. You’re good, Shinsuke, you’re good.”

“I am…?” Shinsuke frowns, and Aran could see that he is struggling to focus, to comprehend, to accept. No, Shinsuke shouldn’t even be thinking at this point, he should be relaxing and that’s what Aran is here for.

“Yes, so good, so wet for me.” Aran kisses Shinsuke’s forehead, his lips burn from the searing heat. Right. No wonder Shinsuke is so out of it. He traces Shinsuke’s back, trying to get him to relax. “Nothing to apologize for.”

“Not a burden…?” 

“No, _never_.” It is said that an omega in heat is when they are the most vulnerable, but it still shakes Aran to hear Shinsuke sound so fearful, so unsure. “You’re so good for me, Shinsuke, so good.”

“Good…” Shinsuke slowly relaxes, his eyes drooping as Aran continues his cooing. His temperature is still high and would remain high until Aran does something about it.

“Shinsuke, I’m going to take care of you, alright?” At Shinsuke’s nod, he repositions himself, placing a bundle of clothing below Shinsuke’s back and spreads his thighs open, hooking his legs around his waist. He briefly admires the view of Shinsuke—flushed cheeks and half-lidded eyes, rosy weeping cock that contrasts with his pale skin. He slides a finger into his wet entrance, pushing it deeper. “Look at you, look at how good you are, taking me in.” The heat and increasing slick around his finger, the sound that Shinsuke made at the penetration makes Aran’s length twitch. “Oh, you’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

“A-Alpha,” Shinsuke whines. “More.”

“As you wish.” Aran places a hand on Shinsuke’s stomach, rubbing around his belly as he presses in deeply, feeling Shinsuke tightening around his digit. He continues his coos as he thrusts in and out at a slow pace, watching Shinsuke’s reaction for any discomfort but there is none. Emboldened, he experiments by massaging, rubbing, crooking his finger inside Shinsuke, eliciting shudders and whimpers from the omega. He seems to be doing something right, for Shinsuke starts moving his hips in line with his finger as if trying to take it all in. 

The scent grows thicker, making Aran’s mouth water. He lowers himself, leaning his face against the gland on Shinsuke’s thighs, and breathes in deeply. Mm, there is something sweet about Shinsuke’s scent that makes him salivate, which tempts him to bite. Aran licks and sucks against Shinsuke’s glands instead, drawing a moan from Shinsuke’s lips.

A few more open-mouth kisses and strong swipes of his tongue leads to Shinsuke coming with a cry of pleasure. Aran continues his finger-thrusting, drawing his orgasm out, withdrawing his finger only when he finally stills.

And does not move, at all.

“Shinsuke?” Aran calls out worriedly. 

A soft snore replies.

Aran chuckles to himself. An omega should ideally be resting a lot in this period. The fact that Shinsuke is asleep satisfies his alpha’s instinct, for it means he has done enough of a good job to make his omega rest. _Well done, Aran!_ He congratulates himself for getting past the first of the many hurdles and rewards himself by kissing the top of Shinsuke’s head.

There is still cleaning up to do… and he is still hard. Aran moves Shinsuke to a dry spot of the futon and wipes Shinsuke’s slick with a hand, coats it on his own still-hard length, finding relief with his hands and the smell of Shinsuke in his nose.  
  


He just finished cleaning up both Shinsuke and himself when the door slides open. Oomimi peeks in with a futon mattress and a basket of supplies on hand. He stands by the door and does not move. It takes Aran a while to realise that Oomimi is waiting for his permission to enter. 

Aran quickly gestures for Oomimi to enter with a nod of his head, as well as a warning glance towards Shinsuke. His teammate catches on quickly, nodding with a finger to his lips to display his understanding.

Oomimi enters the room with a hunched posture, his eyes focus on the ground as if to preserve their modesty. He maintains a careful distance as he approaches the side where Aran is laying, placing the basket of supplies: water bottles, towels, and new fever patches. _Oh._ Aran had forgotten to replace it. Oomimi seems to read him well as he holds up a patch—free from its packaging—to Aran.

When Shinsuke does not stir from his sleep after placing the patch on his forehead, they deem it safe to speak.

“How is Shinsuke?” Oomimi asks, his eyes on the ground.

“As expected, he’s hurting everywhere. Scenting seems to have a positive effect on him so much so that he, we, ahh...” Aran trails off, a tad uncomfortable in revealing such intimate details.

Thankfully, Oomimi understands, probably from the smell of sex. “I see. Good to hear that things have gone well. His grandmother mentioned that his heat started last night.”

Aran frowns. “He’s only informed me today.”

“He probably does not want to worry you.”

“Not telling me would not stop me from worrying! No wonder he’s all tuckered out.”

“An omega is unable to rest if they are uncomfortable, Aran. The fact that you are able to relieve his pain enough to induce sexual urges will be a good step forward in building trust.”

“Aww shucks, you always know how to make a man feel better, Oomimi.” Aran rubs the back of his head.

“I merely speak the truth.” Oomimi chuckles. “Would you like me to help, or would you prefer to do the cleaning yourself?”

Aran rolls the idea in his head and finds that he is quite comfortable with Oomimi’s presence. “Let’s do this together.”

Both men chat light-heartedly in hushed tones as they work together in cleaning up. After all the dirty clothes are collected and the nest remade, Aran carefully carries Shinsuke to the clean futon. The omega is truly dead to the world, not even twitching when he is moved.

“Well, I’ll be leaving now,” Oomimi says, bowing. “I’ll check in on you later.”

“How do you even know when is the right time to come in anyway?” Aran asks.

“Trust me, I will know.” Oomimi smiles mysteriously.

* * *

With Shinsuke resting, Aran has plenty of time to read up some stuff via his cellphone and rummages through the basket of supplies. Beneath the towel apparently contain many more items: lubes, condoms, toys, and their instruction manuals… Aran is mortified at Oomimi’s thoroughness. 

Shinsuke sleeps throughout the day, finally waking up when the sun is setting. Aran had been closing the window when he heard a sharp intake of breath. He quickly turns to see Shinsuke sitting up with an odd expression that quickly disperses when he sees him.

“Aran, you’re…”

“Here,” Aran finishes for him, smiling in reassurance. He strides over, sits at Shinsuke’s side and peels off the fever patch from his forehead. “How are you feeling?”

Shinsuke returns his smile. “Never felt better.”

“Better than medication?” Aran teases.

Shinsuke being Shinsuke answers his question earnestly, “A lot better. I was barely lucid under medication for my heats. It ranges between being too drowsy, or being too much in pain that it was all I could remember.”

The mental image of Shinsuke suffering quietly for five days gives Aran painful chest pangs. “You were in pain too, earlier. I’m sorry.”

“Ah, I was, but you came, didn’t you?” Shinsuke’s lips curve upwards. “Everything was a blur then, but I remember feeling… safe. Comfortable.”

Warmth blossoms in Aran’s chest. “How do you feel now?”

“I feel clear-minded… a little dizzy, and hot.” Shinsuke frowns. “My body is still sore, but it doesn’t hurt as much as before.”

Those seem like normal symptoms. Aran is relieved, though he could see that Shinsuke has more to say.

“That’s not all, is it?” Aran prods gently.

Shinsuke looks away. “I… yearn for… you. Those feelings have multiplied at this moment. I’ve heard, read that it’s a common occurrence… to yearn, but… this is very new to me. ”

“Shinsuke, hey, look at me…” Aran maintains a calm demeanor, though his inner alpha is singing, because who wouldn’t when they know the person they love wants them? He wraps his arm around the omega’s waist, tipping Shinsuke’s face up so that they’re gazing at each other. “This is your first time off medication, so no doubt you’ll be getting the full brunt of emotions and it’s probably really scary for you at the moment, considering that you have always kept careful control of your mind and body… but at this current moment, it’s okay to let loose, yeah? Knowing that you yearn for me makes me happy. We can work through this together.”

“You always read me like a book, Aran,” Shinsuke says, voice trembling.

“As if you’re not adept at reading me!” Aran tries to make light of the situation. “Now, tell me what you want.”

“I want to kiss you.”

They kiss. It is slow and explorative, it is tender and hungry. They kiss, Aran could feel the smile on Shinsuke’s lips as he allows the omega to take the lead. They kiss, with their hands exploring each other’s bodies. Aran’s hands gently running on Shinsuke’s skin, familiarizing himself with the contours of his body. Shinsuke moans when he brushes against the glands at his neck and when he circles around his nipples. Aran groans when Shinsuke slides his hands across his stomach, into his pants, and around his member—

“Is that okay, Aran?” Shinsuke pulls away from the kiss, studying Aran. “Can I touch you…?”

“Shin, I am yours.” Aran chuckles. “I should be asking you these questions.”

“I like it when you touch me. It feels good. I want to make you feel good too.” The sincerity in those words fills Aran’s heart with both warmth and desire.

“I want to make you feel good too, Shinsuke,” Aran says, putting his hands on the waistband of the omega’s briefs. Shinsuke raises his butt slightly, allowing Aran to slide his briefs down to free his erection. He then removes his own pants, chucking them to the side of the futon. “Let’s feel good together.”

They start off slow and clumsy, and that is okay.

It starts with them attempting to jerk each other off, progressing to them lining their lengths together. Aran grasps at both lengths and starts pumping slowly, paying attention to Shinsuke’s reaction as he does so; Shinsuke’s face is red, his breathing erratic. His hands cover Aran’s, tracing his fingers on his hands before exploring Aran’s body.

Aran allows him, enjoying those shy touches slowly becoming bolder. He teases a thumb over Shinsuke’s head and rubs, causing his beloved to moan and drop his head on his chest. He frowns when he feels the searing heat that emanates from Shinsuke’s forehead and quickens his pace. The addition of some twisting on his motions causes Shinsuke to arch his body, head tilting upward as he gasps.

Aran shifts, putting an arm around Shinsuke as he allows the omega to lean against his chest. His other hand had released his own length, though he continues pumping Shinsuke’s. He enjoys it, Shinsuke’s shuddering moans. He enjoys it, being able to make him feel good with his touches… granted, it may partially be from the heat, but Shinsuke is comfortable with him, allows him to touch him… He wants to make Shinsuke feel so good that he would never regret allowing Aran to court him.

Shinsuke pulls him into an open mouth kiss, and Aran’s eyes flutter as Shinsuke delves his tongue into his mouth. Moans escape from both parties as their tongues lightly dance with each other. The movement in Shinsuke’s hips made Aran realize that he had slacked off in his pumping, he resumes his pace again, only giving a few more twists before Shinsuke comes with a cry into his mouth. It isn’t just a spurt from Shinsuke’s length, Aran could feel the futon grow damp. He strokes him through his orgasm before grabbing a towel to clean Shinsuke’s stomach.

“Aran…” Shinsuke whines.

“How do you feel, Shin?” Aran quickly feels Shinsuke’s forehead. The temperature seems to have lowered, but not enough to finish this wave. He may have to make Shinsuke come once more.

“I want to eat you…”

Aran smiles, stroking Shinsuke’s hair, tracing his jawline. “I would love that, but today is about you.”

“Want you to feel good too,” Shinsuke pouts _(Pouts!_ If life was a series of meme photos, Aran would be weeping fountains of heart right now). He moves to Aran’s softening length, stroking it back to hardness.

Aran is grinning widely now. “Believe me, I’m enjoying— Oh!” he moans when Shinsuke twists his hand around the head of his member. He chuckles at Shinsuke’s determination, at how he’s frowning in concentration as if he is doing his cleaning ritual.

He enjoys Shinsuke’s motions as he traces the contours of Shinsuke’s face, brushing past his neck, fingers rubbing against the hard nubs of his nipples. Shinsuke lets out a breathy moan, his hands turn shaky though he does not stop. Aran plays with them, liking the feel of them between his fingertips. He tugs at them, wondering if he could get Shinsuke to come by that or if that is just an omega myth.

His ministrations are interrupted by a sudden bump on his shoulder. He finds himself on his back, staring at the ceiling as Shinsuke straddles him.

“Whoa whoa, someone’s impatient today.” Aran chuckles.

“I want you, Aran.” Simple words that seem to carry something more; Shinsuke looks conflicted, as if he wants to say more but refrains from doing so. His scent thickens but it carries a tinge of desperation.

His alpha instinct craves to react to that challenge, to push Shinsuke down and fuck him into oblivion… well, not entirely, because what’s keeping him from doing so is sensing that hidden distress within the omega. 

Aran keeps in control, focuses on Shinsuke’s insecurity, gently framing Shinsuke’s face with his hands… looking into Shinsuke’s eyes. “You have me, Shin. You always do.”

Shinsuke’s expression softens, ducks his face and purrs into Aran’s hands. It didn’t last as he swiftly withdraws, positioning himself between Aran’s legs. “I want you to feel good.”

“Alright,” Although a little baffled by Shinsuke’s actions—aren’t omegas meant to be chasing their pleasure instead? Maybe giving _is_ Shinsuke’s pleasure? Aran shrugs. “You do what you need to do.”

And Shinsuke does, by kissing the tip of his length, smearing his lips with his precum. It is very sexy, especially when he licks his lips, golden eyes watching Aran.

Aran meets his gaze steadily but also eager to see where this is going.

Then, swiftly and without warning, Shinsuke swallows him whole, prompting a yelp from Aran. It isn’t the entire length, but the warmth and tightness—Shinsuke is sucking at him! Gods!—sends something coiling in him, something that quickly builds.

“S-Shin-ahhhh,” Aran moans, babbling as Shinsuke begins pumping his mouth onto his length. “Shin— Oh— You’re so good to me.”

Shinsuke replies with a hum that reverberates through his length, sending shivers around his body. He barely musters enough breath to stop Shinsuke, though Shinsuke releases his length with drool sliding his chin, he leans against Aran’s thigh as he pants for breath.

Aran shoots up worriedly, thinking of the worst— _‘Shit shit shit, have I hurt Shinsuke?’_ —only to find that Shinsuke’s chest smeared, with a hand on his own length.

“Oh,” Aran sighs, lifting the omega towards him. “You gave me a scare…”

“M’sorry, Aran,” Shinsuke leans against his chest, eyes drooping. His hand fumbling for Aran’s erection. “I’ll… finish this.”

“Rest, Shin.” Aran kisses his forehead. “I can take care of myself.”

“No… Want you to feel good…” Shinsuke whimpers, struggling to stay awake.

“Shhh, alright,” Aran quickly agrees, covering Shinsuke’s distressed scent with his calming one. He covers Shinsuke’s hands with his. “We’ll do it together, yeah?”


End file.
